On ressemble à quoi ?
by manga-fic-love-sissi
Summary: Reborn accompagne Tsuna a son nouveau lycée… Mais leur rapprochement et leur agissement sèment le doute aux nouveau camarade de classe qui se demande qu'elle est leur relation… One shot! léger R27! Yaoi! classer T pour insulte, et légère suggestion!


Hey !

Un nouveau one shot!

L'idée m'est venu lorsque je me suis fait la réflexion que si Reborn était adulte dans le manga/anime: ils auraient une relation plutôt proche et fusionnel avec Tsuna, bon bien sur pas au début... Mais je trouve qu'ils ont comme même une complicité assez forte (selon moi bien sur, peut être que je suis la seule qui voit ça comme ça...). Toujours est-il que cette petite chose a germé dans mon esprit... Et ça a donné ça!  
Et, bien sur, je n'ai pu empercher de mettre un peu de R27 (mais ça c'est purement mon esprit perverti de fan!)

Reborn ne m'appartiens pas ni aucun des personnage.  
Peut être que ceux ci sont un peu OOC, mais bon on va dire que comme c'est post manga, on peu se le permettre : âpres tout ils ont pu éventuellement évoluer...

Resumé :

Reborn accompagne Tsuna a son nouveau lycée… Mais leur rapprochement et leur agissement sèment le doute aux nouveau camarade de classe qui se demande qu'elle est leur relation…

Désolé pour les fautes !

Bonne lecture !

. . .

La ville était en effervescence comme toujours, et le bruit incessant accompagnait toujours. Mais ça n'empèchait pas certain de passer outre le grabuge de la ville :

« Mais c'est énorme ! » fit un certain brun, poster devant la grille d'un lycée, impressionner par la taille de celui ci ; l'homme derrière lui, nommer Reborn soupira en s'avançant, les mains dans les poches de son costard noir et jaune. Autour de lui les murmures se faisaient entendre à son passage et il y avait de quoi car il était vraiment à tombé et trop classe.

« C'est maintenant que tu t'en rend compte dame-Tsuna ? » fit-il d'un air lasser. Tsuna le regarda

« Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de venir voir entre temps avec la dernière attaque des Niflori:les hakusas de Namimori… » se plaignit le brun. Reborn soupira alors que Tsuna regardait toujours devant lui, n'osant franchir la grille, alors que les élèves affluaient autour de lui et le regardait discuter avec Reborn… Au bout d'un temps Tsuna soupira

« Et donc pourquoi je suis là déjà… ?» fit-il avec un air triste et résiner. Reborn soupira encore

« Le nono veut que tu es un diplôme d'une grande école avant de devenir boss… » expliqua le tueur et Tsuna soupira, pas très enchanté par cette décision…

« Pourquoi soudainement, en plaine année !… Et de toute façon que veut tu que je face dans une grande école, c'est certainement pas à mon niveau… » fit-il. Reborn ne le regarda pas mais répondit tout de même

« Tu n'as pas le choix… Et puis je me suis assurer depuis longtemps que tu avais le niveau pour une école d'élite comme celle-ci… » fit le noiraud. Tsuna le regarda

« Peut être, mais je suis… Dame-Tsuna… Comment voudrait tu que j'arrive ici, alors qu'a Namimori je… » tenta Tsuna mais Reborn le coupa, ignorant tout les murmures qui circulaient autour d'eux…

« Prend ça comme une chance de recommencé à neuf, personne ne te connaît ici, et aucun de tes anciens camarades de classe viennent dans cette école… Essaye de bien d'entendre avec tes nouveaux camarades de classes» fit-il pour encourager son élèves ; Tsuna soupira en prenant courage, puis il regarda l'école.

« C'est comme même énorme ! …Je vais me sentir seul » fit-il avec la voix triste. Reborn soupira et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tsuna

« je sais, les autres te rejoineront dans quelques mois, la paprasse est plus longue pour eux et ils non pas encore tous le niveau pour être là, en attendant fait de ton mieux, d'accort ? Quant à moi je reste avec toi, comme d'habitude… » fit Reborn avec un petit sourire d'encouragement, Tsuna soupira et souri.

« Oui, heureusement ça me ferra au moins ça qui sera habituel. Je suis vraiment contant que tu soit la Reborn… » fit Tsuna avec un sourire reconnaissant. Les autres autours murmurèrent encore plus entre eux en rougissant. Reborn fit un sourire

« Aller, bon courage,je t'attend à l'appartement ce soir ; tu as intérêt à mettre mes cours à l'honneur, Tsuna » fit Reborn avec un air menaçant pour la deuxième partie. Ça eu l'effet immédiat et Tsuna transpira sous la menace..

« …Oui…Je … Je ferait…Ce que je peut » fit le brun puis il s'apprêta a partir

« Et un boss ne bégaye pas Tsuna ! » cria t'il mais en italien pour pas que les autres comprennent le mots boss.

C'était une de ses fiertés : il avait réussi à apprendre l'italien par cœur à Tsuna et ceux en quelques années seulement… Bon faut dire qu'il avait les méthodes adéquates…N'est ce pas ? Puis il murmura a lui-même

« Je te jure, des qu'il est trop émotif, ça loupe jamais… » fit-il entre ses dents mais il avait un regard fière en regardant son élèves rentrer dans l'école la plus prestigieuse de Tokyo… Mais Tsuna hésitât une seconde avant de franchir la grille et revenu vers Reborn à toute allure

« Et si ils ne m'aiment pas !? » demanda t'il apeurer et Reborn ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Et dieux qu'est ce que c'était sexy ! Tsuna rougis et se renfrogna, croyant que Reborn se moquait de lui.

« Enfin Tsuna, comment veut tu qu'ils ne t'aiment pas… » fit le noiraud et Tsuna soupira en reprenant son courage a deux mains mais il marmonna comme même

« …Pourquoi le nono veut que j'aille dans une grande école, ce n'est pas juste… » fit-il pour lui-même alors qu'il franchissait la grille. Puis il salua Reborn, qui le lui rendit, et serra les bretelles de son sac, déterminé !

Reborn secoua un peu la tête amusé avant de se détourné pour repartir ; derrière lui il pouvait encore sentir les regards des gens sur lui. Et bien Reborn était habitué. Il était après tout, incroyable, sexy, populaire, et cool…Toutes les raisons de le regarder étaient la…

Et toutes les raisons de regarder Tsuna étaient la aussi : bien que âgée de dix sept ans, Tsuna était encore petit et mince, les cheveux peut être encore plus en bataille qu'au collège et un visage adorable: tout le portrait de ce qu'on pourrait appeler mignon. Sa personnalité n'avait pas trop changer, donc un ange ! Et ses sourires pouvait achever n'importe qui… Comme l'avait pensé Reborn, qui pourrait ne pas aimer Tsuna. Ici, il n'aurait pas la réputation de dame-Tsuna coller à lui, donc les autres pourraient le juger sur ce qu'il est vraiment…

Mais Reborn soupira en marchant, les mains dans les poches…

Cela n'avait pas été facile pour le brun lorsque le nono avait annoncer cela. Puis Reborn avait du choisir un nouveau lycée. Tsuna avait du partir de celui de Namimori et par la même occasion commencer un semblant de vie indépendante, car il devait prendre un petit appartement en plein milieux de Tokyo ; et quitter sa famille. Dieux merci Reborn l'accompagnait, donc il n'était pas non plus lâché dans la nature à peine mature !

Mais le pire dans tout cela c'était que tout le groupe avait été peinés de voir leur boss être séparé d'eux, même pour un petit temps ; et aussi tôt tout le monde avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour changer eux aussi de lycée, mais comme dit présédamant, c'était plus long pour eux. Déjà la paperasse, puis il fallait l'accord des parents pour ceux qui en avait à namimori. Les filles avaient voulut suivre elles aussi et même Lambo avait pleuré lorsque son grand frère était partit.

Bon, Tsuna visitait tout les week-end sa famille…

Mais il en soufrait quand même. Pour lui c'était bien pire que pour les autres…

Reborn soupira alors qu'il regardait les rues bien animés de la ville… Tsuna aillant déménager, il avait suivit, déjà parce qu'il était encore son tuteur, et aussi parce que il savait que le brun aurait besoin de lui et de sa présence. Tsuna ne pouvait pas vivre tout seul comme ça d'un coup, et il ne le voulait pas…

La journée passa vite ; autant pour Reborn que pour Tsuna…

Ce n'est que le soir ou Reborn entendit les clefs dans la serrure de leur appartement, alors qu'il était tranquillement sur le canapé en train de lire.

« Reborn, je suis rentré ! whaaho tu as eu le temps de tout déballer les cartons, incroyable, comment tu a fait ? On est arriver hier seulement » fit le brun, impressionné en rentrant dans le studio tout aménagé et tout rangé.

« Bienvenue » fit Reborn en posant son livre. Tsuna soupira et se laissa tomber à côté du tueur.

« Alors… » fit Reborn avec un petit sourire. Tsuna le regarda

« Hum…Je ne sais pas si c'est un désastre ou une calamité » fit le brun, désespéré… Reborn fit un sourire moqueur

« C'est si pire que cela » demanda t'il, faussement amusé du malheur du brun. Tsuna hocha la tête vivement

« Je me suis perdu, à la pause, je t'avait dit que c'était trop grand, et je suis arrivé en retard au premier cour de l'après-midi, et du coup le prof a l'air de me détester ! » se plaignit le brun en gigotant dans tout les sens. Reborn fut plutôt amuser de sa misère

« Je m'y attendait à vrais dire… » fit le tueur avec un air moqueur. Tsuna se releva, outré

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par… » commença Tsuna mais un bruit de sonnerie les interrompit. Tsuna regarda l'ordinateur qui était posé sur la table basse. Il le prit et l'ouvrit, beaucoup plus intéresser par son contenu que par ses ''disputes'' avec Reborn…

« Mina » fit Tsuna avec un sourire qui s'agrandit lorsque il mit la vidéo en ligne. Reborn regarda le brun retrouver sa joie alors qu'un mélange de voix cria :

« Tsuna/Juudaime /Sawada/ bossu/ Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-ni… » firent tous en même temps et Tsuna souri de plus belle en voyant tous ses amis tasser tous ensemble pour tenir sur la vidéo.

« Vous m'avez manqué ! » fit Tsuna ému.

« Alors comment c'est Tokyo ? » demanda Kyoko Tsuna soupira

« C'est horrible ! Hyper bruyant ! Je ne peut même pas voir les étoiles ! Et il y a trop d'éclairage nocturne ça me refile mal à la tête à tout les coup ! Il y a trop de monde je me sens trop compressé ! Hibari ne pourrait même pas être ici deux secondes ! » se plaigna Tsuna, comme un petit enfant capricieux. Ses amis rigolèrent

« Et l'école Juudaime » demanda Gokudera Tsuna soupira

« Je me suis perdu ! C'est trop grand et en plus les courts sont hyper difficile. Kyyaa je serait mort si Reborn n'avait pas réussi à mettre quelque chose dans mon cerveau ! Mais les profs sont très compétants ! Haa par contre il y en à un qui me déteste, il est trop méchant avec moi ! » fit Tsuna alors que Reborn souri doucement à l'émotivité du brun, il parlait trop vite on n'avait même pas le temps de répondre…

« Je peut venir le tuer, Juudaime si vous le désirer, je prend le premier train demain ! En faite ! Je peut même prendre un nocturne et partir tout de suite ! » proposa le bombardier avec un air déterminé.

« Kya! Non! Gokudera ne fait pas ça ! Je vais m'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! » fit Tsuna en secouant ses mains devant l'ordinateur.

« Et tes camarades de classe à l'extrême ! Comment ils sont ! Il y a des sportifs ? » demanda Ryohei alors que tout le monde se boucha les oreilles de l'autre côté de l'écran.

« T'es abruti ? Ne cri pas comme ça : on est collés à toi ! » fit Gokudera mais Tsuna répondit empêchant les autres de se bagarrer.

« Hum… Ca va… C'est inhabituel, beaucoup ont été gentil avec moi, ils m'ont même proposé de manger avec eux, comme je ne connaissait personne… Ah ! Et il y a un type dans ma classe qui ma prêté les cours que j'ai louper ! C'est super ! » fit le brun avec un sourire ; les autres parurent rassurer tout comme Reborn, d'ailleurs, qui apprenait les nouvelles en même temps que les autres.

« Tant mieux… » fit Haru. Tsuna hocha la tête

« Oui je suis heureux d'avoir pu m'intégré sans trop de mal… Mais ils y a beaucoup de snobs ! Il y en a un qui m'a carrément ignorer lorsque je me suis présenté et il ma tourner le dos » fit Tsuna d'un air pensif

« Je vais le t… » fit Gokudera mais Yamamoto mit son bras autour de lui

« Maa maa, Gokudera ! … Ignore les, concentre toi sur ceux avec les quel tu t'entend bien… » conseilla la noiraud avec un ''good luck'' de la main…

« Oui, je vais faire cela… Mais au début ils m'ont tous prit pour un gamin à cause de ma taille et de mon apparence… Ha mais après que je leur est dit et qu'ont est parlé un peu ça leur est passer ! » fit Tsuna .

Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant que tous disent en revoir à Tsuna…

Le brun soupira et remarqua que Reborn c'était levé pour aller en cuisine.

« Ca y est ? » demanda le tueur lorsque il vit Tsuna s'approcher . Celui-ci hocha la tête

« Oui…Ca ma fait du bien de leur parler… » soupira le brun en s'accoudant contre l'évier alors que Reborn cuisinait… Le tueur hocha simplement la tête

« Tu as besoin d'aide, « demanda le brun en se remontant les manches après avoir soupiré et laisser sa nostalgie de côté.

« Si tu veut, après on s' entraînera pendant que sa cuit » fit le tueur. Tsuna en fut dépiter et le fit savoir

« Gheeee… donne moi une pause Reborn » se plaignit t'il

« Pas question! c'est pas parce qu'on est à Tokyo que je vais permettre que tu te relâche. De plus les entraînements ouvre l'appétit » fit le tueur en coupant toujours ses légumes

« Bien sur, ont est tellement épuisé qu'on a perdu toute nos calories… » se plaignit Tsuna Reborn lui donna un regard noir

« Nan ! J'ai rien dit… » fit le brun avec un air innocent. Reborn fit comme si de rien était et continua son activité

Le lendemain, Tsuna alla à l'école et s'apprêta à franchir la grille lorsque on l'appela

« Ah Tsunayoshi ! fit une voix et Tsuna se retourna pour saluer l'élève qui l'avait appelé

« Ah…,Sana-san c'est ça ? Bonjour, comment va tu ? » demanda le brun avec un sourire

« Bien et toi, il n'est pas avec toi le beau-gosse d'hier ? » demanda le garçon en regardant les alentours. Tsuna fut étonner

« Beau-gosse ? » demanda t'il avec un air innocent. Le garçon le regarda

« Tu sais ! Avec un costard noir et tout » fit-il et Tsuna eu une révélation

« Ha ! Reborn !... Hum c'est vrais qu'il est beau-gosse » fit Tsuna en réfléchissant à l'appellation de son camarade. Celui ci fut étonner :

« C'est pas apparemment ! Il l'est ! Comment tu peut te demander cela, ça ne te fait rien quant tu le regarde, tu ne le trouve pas trop beau au point de sentir des picotements partout ? » demanda son ami. Tsuna réfléchis encore un peu.

« Hum non… Toi oui ?» fit Tsuna ; son camarade hocha la tête énergiquement. Tsuna réfléchi

« Je vois… » fit-il doucement puis il eu une révélation :« Haa mais je suis habituer c'est peut être pour cela, ça ne doit plus rien faire à force de se connaître depuis longtemps… Mais si je réfléchi c'est vrais qu'il est beau » fit Tsuna un peu pour lui-même ; son ami le regarda

« Si tu réfléchi… » fit sana, ne comprenant pas. Tsuna hocha la tête

« Hum ! On vit ensemble depuis longtemps du coup je ne fait plus attention » expliqua Tsuna comme si c'était normal. Sana haussa un sourcil étonner ; voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas trop, Tsuna expliqua

« On vit ensemble ici, et même avant dans ma ville natale, on vivait déjà ensemble avant de déménager » expliqua le brun ; Sana ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un regard neutre à souhait… Puis Tsuna réalisa que la discussions était étrange et demanda

« Pourquoi tu demandait ? » demanda le brun son ami lui fit un sourire exagéré

« Ha pour rien, c'est juste que je vous avait vu ensemble devant la porte en train de parler hier…du coup ça ma étonner c'est tout… » répondit Sana un peu gêner. Tsuna hocha la tête

« Ha non , il m'accompagnait juste pour la rentrée. Sinon il m'attend simplement à l'appartement la journée… » fit Tsuna avec un sourire d'ange ; Sana ne rajoutât rien se contentant de regarder le brun

La cloche sonna et Tsuna sursauta

« Ho non je vais être en retard… » fit-il avant de courir, « à plus tard Sana-san » salua t'il alors que le dénommé Sana etait resté completement interdit à l'entré..

« Je vois…Tu es donc se genre de personne Tsunayoshi… » fit-il pour lui-même, il ne semblait pas dégoûter ou quoi que se soit…Juste étonné : Reborn était un canon ! Qui aurait cru que un petit chétif et mignon brun pourrait mettre le grappin sur ce type de personne… Etonné et puis peut être envieux… Voir même très envieux...

Plusieurs jours passaient tranquillement. Tsuna s'entendait bien avec pas mal de gens et rigolait bien il commençait à apprendre pas mal de chose. Il commençait à se faire quelques amis, dont sana...

Ses journées étaient assez monotone ; et Tsuna avait l'impression d'expérimenté se que vivait les étudiants ordinaires… Et bien, jusqu'à l'entrainement du soir avec Reborn du moins… Et ceux-ci était toujours aussi sadique et cruel…

Tsuna se levait, déjeunait avec Reborn, allait à l'école, suivait ses cours, parlait avec ses nouveaux amis, puis rentrait à la maison, appelait souvent sa famille et ses amis, aidait Reborn à faire à manger ou bien faisait ses devoirs en attendant que Reborn cuisine, puis ils mangeaient puis ils regardaient un film ou lisait un livre puis allais se coucher…

Une vrais routine…

Tsuna c'était vite habituer à ce petit train train habituel. Il profitait du calme, même si des fois celui-ci le rendait triste car le bordel et le chaos que faisais sa famille lui manquait, pour être honnête, même si il n'aurait jamais crus ça possible…

Reborn l'aidait pour ses devoirs, l' entraînait, lui faisait à manger lorsque il rentrait de l'école, il regardait des films avec lui, … Bref Tsuna était reconnaissant car de cette façon il ne se sentait pas trop seul et ca l'aidait à se concentrer sur sa tache. Car plus vite il aurai son diplôme plus vite il pourra tourner la page et reprendre sa vie normal… La normalité étant un terme a ajusté à chaque personne...

Des fois Reborn le déposait à l'école, surtout les jours de pluie car il avait une voiture, cher au passage, et bien brillante, et des fois il allait le rechercher. Mais des fois c'était juste l'occasion d'une ballade, à pied, sans raison apparente… Tsuna semblait toujours plus souriant lorsque il était en compagnie de Reborn. Des fois les deux se promenaient en ville ou mangeait dehors…

Et des fois les amis de Tsuna, ne pouvaient rien faire si ce n'est observé…

Aujourd'hui. Tsuna sortait de l'école avec le groupe autour de lui, tendis que Reborn l'attendait devant le portail. Le tueur pu d'ailleurs noter que l'élément de ciel de Tsuna marchait même sur les civils.

Autour du brun orbitait cinq personnes ; il y avait deux filles et trois garçons. Sana était l'un d'eu. … Tsuna souri lorsque il vit Reborn appuyer contre la grille.

« Ha Reborn, tu es venu me chercher ?! » fit le brun avec un beau sourire ravie. Reborn hocha la tête, avec un doux sourire, ignorant royalement les autres qui étaient bouche bée en arrière plant…

« Hum » fit-il simplement Tsuna souri de plus belle

« Aujourd'hui on a enfin commencer les cours de russe » fit Tsuna, joyeux de partager son quotidien. Reborn se prêtât au jeu et fit avec un air charmeur, en russe :

« Oh, et qu'est ce que tu veux manger aujourd'hui, »demanda t'il Tsuna rigola et répondit en russe également

« Je veux bien un steak tartare si il te plaît » Reborn hocha la tête ravie des progrès de son élèves et de sa joie.

« Tu veut du pain aussi » fit-il toujours aussi classe. Après tout c'était un beau gosse qui parlait une autre langue ! Tsuna hocha la tête

« Oui ! » fit-il et il partit avec Reborn l'air ravie…

« …Je crois qu'on a été oubliés .. » fit une des filles derrière lui avec un air étonné.

« Hum, Tsunayoshi oublie tout des qu'il se pointe… » fit un garçon en désignant Reborn, mais pas la peine de préciser tout le monde savait de qui il parlait…

«… Il sais parler russe… »fit une autre impassible, et en même temps impressionnée par le sublimisime homme trop classe

« C'est quoi ce beau-gosse trop classe… » fit l'autre fille pour elle-même alors qu'elle rêvait

« C'est quoi cette atmosphère de cuisine partagé ? » demanda un garçon et Sana répondit

« Ha ils vivent ensemble c'est pour ça… » fit-il et les autres lui donnèrent un regard ahuri

« Hein ! » firent t'ils tous en cœur… Sana hocha la tête

« Pour de vrais » demanda un autre garçon.

« Il me la dit lui-même » fit-il et les autres en furent encore plus sur les fesses.

« Sérieux… » fit le premier et un autre ne pu s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration. Les autres le regardèrent

« Quoi ?! Vous avez vu ce morceau !? Comment il a fait pour faire tomber un mec pareil… » se demanda t'il et tout les autres ne purent que en faire de même

« Ben faut dire que Tsunayoshi est mignon… » fit une fille doucement ;

« Faut croire que les machos aiment les petits truc mignon et chétif » fit un autre garçon la fille reprit

« Il n'est pas vraiment matcho » fit-elle ; le garçon secoua la tête

« Non t'as raison mais tu as vu cette carrure ?! Ca crie : je suis un homme, un vrais ; de tout les borts ! … Je suis sur qu'il est hyper muscler. Il doit faire un métier de dingue… » fit un des garçons et les autres soupirèrent…

« Je vois, Tsunayoshi est donc se genre de personne… » firent t'ils tous en même temps, sauf Sana qui en était déjà venu à ce genre de conclusion, en regardant la ou avait disparu Tsuna et son mystérieux chevalier trop classe !

D'autre jours passèrent encore, monotone et quotidien…

Et un matin, Sana et le groupe marchait tranquillement en direction du lycée

« Mais Maturi-chan, tu pourrait venir au club et… » fit un autre garçon. La fille secoua la tête

« Je t'es dit je ne peut pas, j'ai le ménage a faire se soir » fit la fille et le garçon soupira alors qu'ils étaient près à franchir la grille, un son de moteur les attira :

Le groupe se retourna et regarda une belle voiture luxurieuse arriver…

Tsuna en descendit alors que le groupe voyait Reborn au volant…

« Je te jure, Tsuna, c'est bien parce que tu es en retard, sinon je t'aurait fait courir pour allez à l'école » fit Reborn un peu mécontant. Tsuna se renfrogna

« Même en courant je serait pas arrivé à l'heure » protesta le brun. Reborn soupira et donna un regard noir

« Et bien tu n'as qu'a dormir la nuit, baka ! Si tu n'était pas fatigué tu pourrait te lever à l'heure» fit Reborn Tsuna s'énerva encore

« Et à qui la faute si je dors pas !? Hier soir, ça a duré des heures ! J'en ai encore mal ! » protesta le brun, Reborn n'eus pas l'air de s'en repentir, tendis que le groupe était muet derrière eux , entendant toute la conversation…

« Peut importe. Je doit aller faire un truc ce soir :je sera pas là pour le repas. Débrouille toi pour te faire à manger… » fit Reborn et Tsuna soupira en se calmant…

« Bien… A demain alors » fit Tsuna avec tristesse. Le groupe ne pu que rester stoïque…

La voiture finit par partir et Tsuna se détourna avec un soupire. Mais après avoir fait quelques pas, il se frotta la hanche avec une grimace

« Haa,je te jure, entraînement de malheur… Qui m'a foutu un tuteur aussi sadique… » se plaignit t'il mais c'était à peine un chuchotement donc le groupe ne l'entendit pas… Le geste parlait de lui-même…

Tsuna finit par rentrer, n'ayant pas vu le groupe qui était resté complètement placide de leur côté, se frottant toujours les hanches avec des grimaces…

Le groupe finit par rejoindre Tsuna en classe. Celui-ci les salua avec un beau sourire, comme d'habitude. Et le groupe arriva à parler à peu près normalement mais des fois ils rougissaient sans raison se qui inquiétait beaucoup Tsuna. Mais ils arrivaient à peu près à converser normalement. Ils ne parlaient pas du beau-gosse parfait. Mais des fois Tsuna avait son nom qui s'échappait dans une conversation, …

Bien que des fois ils étaient un peu curieux et demandait des petites chose sur Reborn, comme ils avaient apprit qu'il s'appelait…

Mais dans l'ensemble le groupe avait assimilé Reborn dans leur quotidien…

Plus tard, deux mois c'était tranquillement écouler depuis que Tsuna était rentrer au lycée, le groupe ressortait tranquillement de l'école en discutant joyeusement.

Tous était tomber sous le charme du rire de Tsuna et appréciait le brun… Tsuna aimait aussi ses nouveaux amis, même si ils ne valais rien à côté de sa famille…

« Je te jure, le prof nous donne trop de devoir… » se plaignit un garçon en soupirant

« c'est sur…Cet exposé en groupe n'est pas de la tarte… » se plaignit l'autre

« en plus nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire, il vaut mieux s'y mettre tout de suite » fit Maturi. Tsuna hocha la tête

« On a qu'as aller chez moi et ont pourra s'y mettre tout de suite » proposa le brun ; les autres hochèrent la tête

« J'ai jamais vu ou tu habitait… » fit tranquillement Sana en trimballant son sac de cour sur l'épaule…

« Ce n'est pas trop loin. » fit le brun et en effet après quelques minutes de train, ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement.

Le groupe s'avança tranquillement alors que Tsuna fit

« Reborn, je suis rentré ! » fit le brun mais aucune réponse lui parvenu, « Il doit être dehors. Venez, prenez vos aises » fit-il en proposant le salon. Les autres hochèrent la tête, alors que Tsuna alla chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine.

« Je m'attendait pas à ça » fit une fille quand Tsuna fut parti, les autres hochèrent la tête en regardant tout autour.

« Hum, je pensait que Reborn était du type milliardaire… » fit un garçon. L'appartement était simple, pas trop grand mais un peu comme même, mais très bien rangé, et décorer avec goût et simplicité. Pourtant il y avait comme même quelques détails riche et luxieux par ci par la. Tsuna les fit sursauter en s'asseyant avec heu , un plateau à la main

« Ha si ! Il l'est… » commença t'il et tout le groupe sursauta de peur de s'être fait entendre. Ils rigolèrent bêtement pour se faire pardonner les messes basses ; mais Tsuna ne semblait pas y faire attention

« Quand on a déménager, il a tout de suite chercher un truc hyper grand et hyper luxueux ! » expliqua t'il alors que les autres l'écoutèrent. « Mais je n'aimait pas trop ça, donc il c'est rabattu vers quelque chose de plus sobre » fit Tsuna avec un grand sourire. Les autres ne purent que hocher la tête doucement.

« Ah j'ai oublier un paquet de biscuit, je reviens » fit le brun avant de partir vers la cuisine…

« Incroyable …Il arrive même à faire plier cet homme avec un caprice, et faire de lui ce qu'il veut… Il est doué… » fit Maturi. Les autres hochèrent la tête en parfaite harmonie…

« Oui… » fit Sana, puis Tsuna revenu et posa le paquet de biscuit avec les autres déjà sur la table

« Allez-y servez vous » fit-il en prenant une bouteille de jus de fruit et un verre ; les autres firent de même. Puis ils commencèrent tranquillement leur examen.

Après une petite heure, la porte s'ouvrit et Tsuna se retourna immédiatement avec un sourire

« Ah ! Bienvenu Reborn » fit Tsuna avec un grand sourire. Reborn hocha la tête voyant immédiatement que Tsuna était accompagner.

« Je suis rentrer » fit-il simplement, puis il passa dans le salon. Il leur adressa un signe de tête, les saluant, ce qu'ils répondirent timidement, voyant enfin et parlant enfin avec le beau-gosse parfait qu'ils voyaient tout le temps de loin. Et dieux de près… C'était…

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y penser,car Tsuna parla

« Oh..Mais tu es trempé ! » fit-il surprit, en effet Reborn avait le costard qui dégoulinait d'eau ainsi que son feroda. Sa peau était mouillé et quelques mèches lui collait aux joues… En gros une vision divine !

« Hum, il s'est mit a pleuvoir tout à l'heure » fit Reborn tranquillement. Puis il enleva sa veste de costard et son chapeau et les posa sur le canapé, ainsi que sa cravate et déboutonna les premiers boutons pour respirer… Sous les yeux du groupe, tendis que Tsuna trouvait ça totalement normal que Reborn se déshabille, et n'en était pas du tout gêner. On ne peut pas en dire autant des civils…

Mais à un moment Tsuna fronça les sourcils en voyant un signe bien connu chez eux, les mafieux, qui avait soigneusement caché des civils ici présent. Reborn était parti en direction de sa chambre sans un mots et Tsuna s'excusa auprès de ses amis

« Je reviens, continuez, j'arrive tout de suite » fit le brun l'air étrangement renfermer et froid. Ses amis hochèrent la tête, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi Tsuna avait l'air mécontent. Une fois que la porte claqua : une des filles fondit, littéralement, instantanément

« …Il est trop… » fit-elle les yeux plein de luxure

« Trop… » fit un garçon lui aussi les lèvres mordu par le bon soin de ses dents… Sana soupira

« Hey ! C'est celui de Tsunayoshi !... Arrête ça ! ca sert à rien de fantasmer » fit-il et les autres soupirèrent de déception « d'ailleurs il doit pas être très contant qu'il se montre comme ça devant d'autres personnes, il avait l'air contrarier. Peut être que en faite c'est un possessif… » fit Sana en réfléchissant, la main sous le menton

« Tu as raison… » fit la fille en se donnant du courage pour ne pas fantasmer sur le beau noiraud… Mais elle n'y arriva pas et finit par faire :

« …Mais vous avez vu ses clavicules ! oh dieu ! » fit-elle toute rouge

« Tsunayoshi a trop de chance, …Ce n'est pas juste… » fit encore un autre garçon… Tous hochèrent la tête et Sana soupira… autant ils respectaient leur ami et ne voulait pas le lui piquer, mais c'était pas facile de le faire avec ce parfait canon…

Tsuna ne fut pas long à ressortir, il mit un sourire parfait, mais illusoire auquel les civils y virent que du feu. Et fit, après avoir été jeté un tissu plein de sang dans la poubelle sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent :

« Bien, où on en était » demanda t'il en s'asseyant à la table basse avec les autres…

« … On discutai de l'impacte des beaux gosses sur le cerveau… » commença une fille, placide, avant de réaliser : « Non ! Je veux dire des Biogosseurs sur le cerveau! Non !Des Biomarqueurs ! » fit elle gêner, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Tsuna la regarda bizarrement avant d'ouvrir son livre de court, tendis que les autres compatirent avec elle et essayèrent de couvrir sa gaffe…

« Je vois » fit Tsuna avant de commencer à travailler… Les autres en firent de même sauf que lorsque Reborn revenu dans le séjour, ils renoncèrent. Comment pouvaient t'ils se concentrer alors qu'il y avait se parfait modèle de perfection qui se promenait à quelques mètres d'eux…

Le pire se fit quant l'un deux ne comprit pas quelque chose et que Reborn leur expliqua… Avec classe et style, bien sur…

En repartant ils ne purent s'empêcher de dire…

«… Donc il est pas seulement beau, fort, classe et riche,… Il est intelligent aussi…Ou est ce que Tsunayoshi a déniché ce génie… »firent t'ils ensemble alors que derrière eu, de la porte émanait des rires et des cris joyeux, pour je ne sais quel raison… Ils regardèrent la porte qu'ils venait de quitter avec un regard vide

« Et bien…Il ne lui a pas fallut longtemps, on viens à peine de partir…A votre avis le quel a sauté sur l'autre ? » demanda Sana…

A l'intérieur, Reborn avait attraper Tsuna au passage et était en trin de le chatouiller

« Je t'es dit mille fois que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi dame Tsuna ce n'était qu'une petite blessure… » fit Reborn alors que Tsuna rigolait.

« Reborn arrête ! …Ta blessure va se rouvrir si tu bouge » rigola le brun en se tordant dans tout les sens

« Non, c'est ta punition ! Je n'aime pas te voir avec une expression peiner. Je préfère quand tu rigole comme ça » fit Reborn en chatouillant toujours Tsuna

« Reborn ce n'est pas juste » tenta le brun en voulant forcer le passage, mais Reborn le tenait bien… Au bout de quelques minutes Reborn avait arrêter et Tsuna avait reprit sa respiration, poser calmement sur les genoux de Reborn…

« Je n'y peut rien si je m'inquiète, et ce peut importe qui c'est, je n'aime pas voir les gens de ma famille blesser… Et peut importe si c'est toi et que je sais très bien que tu sais gérer une petite blessure comme celle la… » fit Tsuna avec les yeux plein d'émotions. Reborn secoua la tête avec un sourire touché

« Je sais… Et j'ai beau te le répéter mille fois, tu n'arrive toujours pas à te le rentrer dans le crane ! » fit le noiraud en tapotant son doigt contre le front du brun… Tsuna rigola un peu alors que Reborn se calma

« Mais merci… Je suppose... De m'avoir aidé a bandé ça, même si j'aurai pu le faire moi-même » fit le tueur et Tsuna lui donna un sourire encore plus grand…

« C'est rare que tu me remercie, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, serait tu dans une bonne lune en ce moment » demanda Tsuna curieux et avec espoirs. Reborn lui donna un sourire, mais malheureusement pas un de ce que tsuna voulait...

« N'espère pas trop, Tsuna, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de te donner ton enrênement » fit Reborn et Tsuna perdit son sourire instantanément. Il essaya tout de même de faire changer d'avis son professeur

« Mais Reborn tu devrais pas éviter de bouger, tu va te rouvrir, non ? » fit-il alors que Reborn se relevait.

« Non sens ! fit-il et Tsuna commença à transpirer

« Tu es sur que c'est bien prudent ? Si tu veut tu peut rester allonger dans le canapé et je fait le repas et tu te repose et… » tenta Tsuna en s'éloignan pas à pas de Reborn qui avait un sourire plaqué sur le visage, un sourire que Tsuna n'aimai pas du tout…

« Tsuna… Tes gants immédiatement » fit le tueur et Tsuna prit peur et parti les chercher en courant, dérapant au tournant du couloir.

« C'est pas juste ! » cria Tsuna de sa chambre. Et Reborn fit un sourire ravie

Plus tard, quelques jours après, se fut un jour d'école des plus monotone, alors que Reborn attendait Tsuna devant le lycée.

Tout le groupe venait de finir les cours et sortaient tranquillement en parlant…

« Et donc, comment c'est passé ton cour de russe, Taki-san » fit Tsuna en demandant à son ami. Il soupira

« Bof, le groupe dans le quel j'étais était à la ramasse » fit le garçon et Tsuna lui fit un sourire compatissant. Ils virent Reborn et celui ci fit un sourire à Tsuna

« Ha Reborn, on rentre ensemble aujourd'hui » fit Tsuna ravie tendis que ses amis saluait de la main Reborn.

« Oui, de quoi vous parlez » demanda le tueur et Tsuna répondit

« Ah ! Ont disait que Taki avait eu un cour de russe horrible : son groupe était à la traîne » fit le brun et Reborn hocha la tête. Ses amis firent aussitôt

« Tu n'a pas de chance, Taki ! Nous : c'était trop bien, Tsunayoshi est trop doué pour ça » fit Sana. Tsuna rougi du compliment alors que Reborn écoutait les progrès de son élève et en était fier.

« Tu exagère ! Je suis juste chanceux que Reborn me donne des leçons » fit Tsuna et les autres hochèrent la tête.

« Trop bien… J'aimerai bien avoir un petit-ami doué moi aussi » rêva une fille, puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et mit sa main sur sa bouche, mais déjà Tsuna et Reborn l'avait regarder étrangement…

« Petit-ami…? » fit Tsuna et la fille rougi maintenant que c'était enfin sortit, fallait assumer...

« Ben oui..Tu sais avec Reborn… Et tout... » fit elle et Tsuna regarda Reborn, ne comprenant pas

« Hein… ? » fit-il et Reborn fronça les sourcils alors qu'il comprenait les allusions. Les autres venir au secours de leur amie

« Ben, …Vous deux … Vous ressembler à un couple !... » demanda Sana confus ; Tsuna rougis immédiatement et cria

« On ressemble à quoi !? » fit le brun et il regarda Reborn avec un visage tout rouge et gêné… Le tuteur passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec lassitude…

Quand au autres ils regardaient l'embarra des deux, sans vraiment le comprendre…

« Heu…? C'est pas le cas ? » fit Taki. Tsuna secoua furieusement la tête

« Non ! C'est carrément pas le cas ! C'est mon tuteur ! Mon père l'a engagé pour m'éduquer et me former à un avenir pro… » fit Tsuna en criant. Les autres en furent encore plus choquer et gêner.

« Mais…Vous … Enfin… » tenta Maturi repensant à toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient vu et tout les sous entendus de certaines situations…

« Je crois qu'il y a une énorme méprise… Je ne suis en aucun cas son amant, ce n'est que mon élèves. Nous vivons ensemble car cela me permet de l'éduquer à tout moment, tel que son père l'a demandé. Et je m'occupe de sa vie en général tel que mon métier le demande… Il n'y a rien de romantique entre nous… » fit Reborn pour expliquer. Les autres furent confus de leur bêtise et gênés .

« C'est trop étrange, rien que d'y penser… C'est gênant. Je ne pourrait pas sortir avec mon prof » fit Tsuna gêné et ses amis comprirent son point de vu mais n'osèrent pas dire grand-chose.

«Désolé, Tsunayoshi... » firent t'ils tous en s'inclinant, mal à l'aise, puis ils s'inclinèrent aussi devant Reborn.

« Ce n'est rien, je suppose que nous devons avoir un comportement qui peut faire sauter à cette conclusion… » fit Reborn, Tsuna hocha la tête toujours gêner

« … Je ne m'en rend pas compte,…Peut être c'est parce que on interagi ensemble depuis longtemps, c'est devenu naturel… » fit Tsuna en regardan son tuteur

« Probablement… » fit le tueur. Le groupe resta en silence mais au bout d'un temps, une fille réalisa

« Oh ! mais ça veut dire que tu es libre alors ! » fit-elle rêveuse. Reborn se maudit car cela sembla déclencher une guerre et tout le monde se fusilla du regard en criant :

« N'y pense même pas c'est moi qui les vu en premier, je l'es repérer le jour ou Tsuna est arriver » tenta Sana

« Ne dit pas de bêtise, un laideron comme toi n'a aucune chance Dit Reborn-kun, tu as un ! numéro de téléphone » fit Maturi en sortant son téléphone et en s'agitant

« Laideron !? Regarde toi pouffiasse ! » se défendit Sana… Les autres répliquèrent et se fut au tour de Reborn et Tsuna d'être spectateur devant un chaos qui devenait démesuré avec les secondes…

« Heu… » tenta Tsuna en voyant que certain commençait à se tirer les cheveux, « Mina… » fit-il encore doucement, mais il recula alors que les insultes arrivaient à haut décibel

« …J'ai un sentiment de déjà vu » fit Tsuna tranquillement alors qu'il regardait ses amis se battre. Reborn hocha la tête

« Même loin de ces fouteurs de troubles, on en trouve comme même. Je suppose que la paix est terminer. Merde… J'avais oublié quelle effet je faisait au gens… » fit Reborn tranquillement Tsuna le regarda

« Comment ça oublier !? Tu peu pas oublier ça Reborn ! Assume ton sexe appel ! » cria Tsuna

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute j'ai perdu l'habitude avec toi… » fit Reborn en s'éloignant un peu des civils enragés qui était regardé bizarrement par les passants. Tsuna c 'étonna

« Comment ça, c'est de ma faute ? J'ai rien fait !» se défendit le brun , Reborn le regarda

« C'est ça, justement le problème! Toi ça ne te fait rien, j'ai finit par oublier l'effet que je donne à force d'être avec quelqu'un auquel ça ne fait rien » fit le tueur. Tsuna le regarda encore plus étonné et confus

« C'est à cause de l'habitude ! Et puis… » fit Tsuna en prenant une teinte gêné, « …Au début... Ca ne me faisait pas rien…Seulement je les cacher parce que tu es mon tuteur et que c'est inconvenant…Alors oui, j'ai finit par être habitué …» fit le brun. Reborn s'étonna

« Eh ! » fit-il simplement regardant Tsuna qui lui était tout gêné… Puis il réalissa ce que Tsuna venait de lui avouer « A quel point je t'es fait devenir bon à cela ? Je n'ai rien vu ? Ca fait combien de temps ?» fit le tueur , choquer que Tsuna est pu cacher cela si bien au point qu'il croit qu'il n'avait plus aucun effet sur autrui et surtout sur celui qu'il l' intéréssait ! Ce qui l'avait poussé à ne rien tenter envers lui , puisque il ne semblait pas être attiré par lui !

Ha ! Attendez… Il l'avait finalement pensé !

« Je… Je sais pas… Depuis un temps je suppose… » fit le brun gêné. Les bruits de bagarre attirèrent leur attention et les deux reculèrent encore un peu…

« …Je ne savait pas que les civils pouvaient être aussi… » commença Tsuna alors qu'il se baissa, lorsque un cahier volant non identifié passa par la…

« …Quoi : Destructeurs ? Chaotiques ? Dangereux ? » fit Reborn et Tsuna hocha la tête frénétiquement

« Ne sous estime jamais les civils ! En chacun se cache une bête féroce qui ne demande qu'a être utilisé ! Souviens toi de ça » fit Reborn en sermonnant Tsuna

« C'est pas le moment pour une leçon » cria Tsuna désespéré…

« … Et si ont rentrait… » proposa Reborn. Tsuna ne fut pas long a accepté et ils évacuèrent les lieux en silence avec discrétion… Tendis que le groupe était en trin de s'entre-tuer pour savoir qui allait avoir Reborn !

Quelques rues plus tard, le grabuge ne se faisait enfin plus entendre, et Tsuna soupira

« Quelle journée… » fit-il simplement. Puis il rougis d'un coup et se cacha le visage

« Ton petit-ami ?! » murmura t'il tout troublé « C'est gênant » fit le brun et Reborn le regarda

« C'est si gênant que cela ? » fit le tueur, Tsuna releva la tête

« Hein ?! Et bien un peu… Ah ! Mais pas le faite d'être ton petit-ami …Enfin si ! Un petit peu, …Mais c'est…Enfin…Non,.. Juste …Le fait de renvoyer cette image aux autres, c'est gênant.. » fit Tsuna ; Reborn réfléchis en marchant le long de la rue calme

« Tsuna un bon boss ne bégaye pas » fit-il et Tsuna s'excusa. Le silence se fit quelques minutes avant que Reborn ne soupire doucement

« … Ca ne me gênerait pas… Au contraire » fit-il et tsuna le regarda, médusé

« Eh ? » fit-il simplement alors que Reborn continuait son chemin. Tsuna resta interdis quelques secondes et trotta pour rattraper Reborn. Celui-ci lui donna un regard de questionnement et Tsuna rougis de plus belle.

« …Je… Moi non plus… Je …Je suppose… » fit le brun, gêné et tout rouge.

« Tu suppose ? » demande Reborn avec un sourire étonner et outrer… Et Tsuna hocha la tête tout rouge, cacher par sa frange…

«Hum...je vois » fit Reborn en soupirant…

La rue calme défilait autour d'heu. Et il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Reborn fit enfin, après quelques instants :

« J'ai hâte d'être à la maison » fit-il avec un regard pervers envers Tsuna ; et le brun rougis instantanément

« Eh ! Reborn ça veux dire quoi ça !? » fit Tsuna ; Reborn ricana

« Et bien disons que le matin tu n'aura pas mal au hanche que à cause des entrênements » répondit le tueur et Tsuna rougis encore plus si c'était possible…

Fin .

. . .

Et voila !

J'espere que ca vous a plus !

N'hesitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez penser !

Bye bye !


End file.
